The Night's Mind
by Arcanel
Summary: A human ends up teleported from Earth. Only it's not his body the one teleported. Rather, his mind. And what could be more weird than ending up in someone else's mind? Or should I say...somepony? And even more...the very Princess of the Night's mind? Watch as Shaun Weller goes throgh the mind of Princess Luna, and also living her life with her...inside her mind.
1. Welcome to my mind

**Never thought I'd be writing another fic. Oh well, whatever XD. My name is Arcanel, Arc for short, and I hope to please you with this story. My idea was to slightly change the normal plots on "Human on Equestria" stories. If you read the description, you might have an idea on how I'll try to do so. Speech goes in **normal format**, thoughts go on **_italics_**, and stuff I say whether to clarify or just a shoutout goes (in bold and in brackets). I hope you enjoy this, and I give you with no further ado, the first chapter of "The Night's Mind"!**

**As I normally say on anything I write, I own absolutely nothing of the characters used, except my human OC. You can be certain there would be more Spike in the show if I did XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the mind of the night itself**

"Ugh…where in the world am I?..." I said, lying on the floor, feeling completely tired and lost. I tried to pick myself up, but I still felt too weak.

"What in the world happened to me? I…wait…I can't remember what happened…I can't even remember anything! What's going on?!" I screamed, starting to grab my head when I failed to remember anything. '_No no no…this must be a dream…why can't I remember anything? Wait…I remember…having a family…my name…and…I think just a few more moments…but that's it!_'

"ARGH! Come on mind! Help me out here! Let me remember!" I screamed to my subconscious, trying to make sense of the situation. I don't even know where to start!

"Alright…I still know my name. I still know my family. So that's something…but what the hell did I do to make me lose my memory like this!? Or more importantly, what could I have possibly been doing that was stupid enough for me to risk my life AND make me lose my memory in the process!?" I yelled once more, criticizing myself. I normally don't do anything that takes risks…or at least so I remember. '_ARGH!…My head…_'

"Ugh…I need something to make my head hurt less. Probably stop yelling. Yeah, I think that'd be nice." I concluded, regaining some of my senses, and started slowly rubbing my temples.

After some time of rubbing, I finally stopped when I felt my head wasn't throbbing anymore.

"Alright…I'm okay now…well, not so much, but I'm better than before. And with my mind back in the game, I can start to properly think. Okay…I can't remember most of myself, nor can I even get glimpses of it. Is there anything broken?" I asked to no one, as I started checking my body for possible injuries. "Nope, doesn't seem like it. Good. I have had enough with my lost memory. Now, to see…the…rest…" I trailed off, because for the first time, I had taken look of my surroundings…only there was nothing to look at.

"What the…I'm in a…void?" I guessed, seeing that it was black all around. The only thing that gave some sort of light was the gray colored floor, which at least allowed me to look myself well enough, but didn't allow me to look too far away.

"Okay…if I didn't know any better, I'd say that I right now, I was totally high, drunk, AND dreaming, all at the same time…let's try to test that." I concluded, putting a hand below my chin, and closing my eyes in concentration. '_Okay…how do I test if I'm neither of the three things I just said? …Hmmmmm…I know!_'

"Alright, if I'm dreaming, then pinching myself should wake me up, unless this is "Inception", which means I'm screwed. Better pinch myself really hard then." I concluded once more, determined to see that my head was okay. So, I slowly grab my skin from my left arm, and pinched as hard as I could. One could guess what happened next.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I started yelling, furiously rubbing my arm to make the pain go away. "Okay, bad news, I'm not dreaming. Other bad news, I pinched myself too hard and now my arm hurts a bit. Plan worked, but I'm still here…DAMMIT!" I cursed out loud. Next time, I clip my nails before attempting pinching my arm in a dark void that I don't even know where or what it is.

"Okay…my arm aside, it means I'm not dreaming. That means I could still be drunk. So…normally, if you are totally drunk, you shouldn't be able to think anything even remotely complicated." I thought. It was already a good sign, that I was able to think all this. "2 plus 2? 4. 3 times 8? 24. 75 over 12.5? 6. Square root of 546?...Er…let's see…20 times 20 is 400…21 times 21 is 441…23 times 23 should around 520 something…eh, let's leave it at 23.36 something and that's it…and this probably means I'm not drunk if I imagined all this…again, dammit." I cursed, lower this time, after finding myself STILL in the dark void. If I'm staying here, then something better happen soon enough, or I'm going to go insane!

"That only leaves if I'm high or not…only how the hell do I prove if I'm high or not?" I questioned, scratching my head in doubt. However, before I could think more, I heard a small noise…like a step.

"Who's there?!" I yelled, trying to call for my apparent stalker. This may well be the same person who put me in here. And I have a few words about me getting out of here. However, there was no response, only more steps. Only then I realized, that it sounded less like steps…and more like something else. Actually, they sounded more like hooves…the hell?

"That is what we should be asking you! Who are you…or what are you?!" Responded a feminine voice, a bit loud and almost demonic. Like with a sub-woofer or something like that. The steps- or should I say hooves-were coming closer, but I still couldn't figure out the voice. '_Wait…are there two of them? Is that why it sounds so…boomy?_'

"Why should I answer you?! You were the one who put me in this place!" I countered, getting a bit angry at the one who probably trapped me in this dark void.

"What are you talking about!? We have not done such thing as putting you in our own mind nor would ever think of it!" The voice replied, annoyance clearly showing in her voice. '_Wait…did she just say in her mind?...Yeah, right, that's impossible. I may not have proven that I was high or not, but I'm SURE that I wouldn't put myself in this type of situation_'

"In your mind? HAH! Don't make me laugh. I know that's absolutely impossible. Yeah, I must be on drugs or the like. There's no way all of this is real." I said, a small smug tone in my voice. What is she thinking?

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT A LIER!" The voice suddenly BOOMED. And I mean BOOMED. I had to cover my ears when she yelled. '_Ugh…my ears…hell, even my hair is all messed up…what's her problem?! Now that I think about it, how did she even scream THAT loud. Or is it really two people? But even then, it's impossible! There's no way she…_' I was not able to think anymore once I noticed that the "person" in front of me had revealed herself, looking very angry…only it wasn't a person…rather a horse…WHAT?!

"What the hell?! Why is a horse in front of me?!...Wait…How can you even talk?! This isn't making any sense?!" I screamed. Alright, what the hell is going on?! Not even high I would think of THIS! A blue talking horse, with an unnaturally flowing blue mane, telling me that I'm in its mind!

What I didn't realize, was that something was glowing in the forehead of said horse…and that was the last thing I could see before darkness took my eyes.

* * *

**Did I just put a human in Luna's mind? Yes. Don't ask how this came in my thoughts XD. Anyway, that's that, I hope you liked the little introduction. As I normally have, there's a catchphrase that I normally use, and I shall use it here.** **You know my catchphrase. Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. Arc out.**


	2. Human meetsroyal pony conscience? Part 1

**Once again, starting a new story right when you have exams is a really, really BAD idea. Anyway, Arc here. I'm really sorry for the wait. I entered a not-so-nice writer's block. And also, because planning this story is NOT easy. Trust me when I say this, this idea MAY be interesting, but it's not easy to write. I don't have that much of a margin of an error. And because I procrastinated like a champ…sorry XC. I do believe I won't take this much time again. Or at least not to me XD. Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Night's Mind!**

**Xifihas: **Well, the plot's certainly something different at least. Spelling and grammar are up to standard. Can't say much more now, too little to go on.

**I thank you for the comment on the grammar and yeah, my intention was for this to be original. As far as I know, nobody has tried to put a human inside a pony head, let alone Luna's.**

**TheStormFlash: **I like the sound of this story. Has lots of potential, will follow/favourite this for sure

**I thank you and appreciate the comment for this. Especially considering this is only my second fic XD.**

**Night Flash: **this can make it on EQD

**Why, thank you! I hope so. I intend to post it there and try once I feel ready it is for it, which will probably be soon...so I think.**

**GhostShadow6661: **Damn, what is worst that a headache? Someone in your mind...

Eeyup, this looks pretty good, we want to read more of this HUMAN! Oh, sorry :D

**Touche, headaches have NOTHING against having someone in your head XD. Anyway, thanks dude!**

**Apparently, after looking through the ENTIRE library of Twilight and the one of Canterlot, the written rights for the ponies has been lost forever, and as such, belong to their original known creator, Hasbro. Which means, I only own the story, 'k?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Human meets… royal pony conscience? Part 1**

I could finally start thinking properly…or at least so I think. I can't even remember…ohhhh, my brain…'_Ugh…what in the world happened?...And why does my head hurt? I should at least try remembering what happened before. Okay…I was…great, I can't even remember what I WAS doing…but I CAN remember what happened after that…I was in a dark void…and then…there was a…er…a…talking horse and a bright flash?...Nah, that can't be. Nice try brain. But you're not going to trick me that easily_'

After I finished my talk with my own mind, I went to check on my own body. Only to find that I couldn't move my hands. Nor my feet.

"The hell? Why can't I move my arms and legs?! What's going on?!" I yelled to the air, trying to locate who had done this to me. Only then I realized, the strange and pale light emanating from me. When I looked down, I saw that my legs, or rather, my ankles, were shining blue.

"And again, what the hell?" Was all I could manage to say. This is too much for my poor mind to process.

"Ah, we see that you have awoken." Suddenly, a voice said. Wait, that voice is familiar…

"Hmmm…we were not expecting this. We thought we had knocked you out for a longer time..." And there was the voice again. Why does it sound so familiar? Wait, what does it mean by "knocked me out"?

"But enough of that. We are more interested in how have you gotten into our mind, strange being." The voice spoke once more. Okay, this is starting to get weird. Wait…I think I'm starting to remember…

"I don't know what you're getting at but…wait…you were the one who knocked me out, weren't you!?" I immediately accused the voice the moment my memory came back. That's why it was familiar! She was the one who made me pass out!

"…It seems we may have altered your memory. We…are sorry for that…we truly are." It said in an almost guilty voice. Wait, what?

"You're apologizing?...I don't get it. First you knocked me out. Then, you apologized…make up your damn mind, will you?!" I shouted at her, a bit irritated.

"…It seems deeming you harmless might not have been the best adjective we could have used." The voice said in a nonchalant voice, but I could swear there was sarcasm there. Okay, what the hell is going on? The voice I heard first was MUCH, MUCH aggressive than this one. Is it a different voice then?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And could you please show yourself? I'm starting to get a bit annoyed, talking to a voice in a dark void and all." I told it, because I was really getting annoyed. It would even be boring if it weren't for the fact that I'm tied with some strange light somehow, and that I don't even know where I am.

The voice didn't respond. However, I heard the same steps, or rather, hooves, again, coming closer and closer. Finally, the person came to the light…only it wasn't a person. Rather, a horse. A blue horse to be precise. '_Wait, a blue horse? Come on mind! We've been through this! We are not talking to a-_'

"You are lucky that we do not deem you harmless. If not, you would have been hurt by now." It said, or rather, she said, because now that I heard and remembered the voice, it was female. '_Hurt me? Oh please! She probably can't…although if she did knock me out so easily and I'm tied without needing rope, then that probably means something. I'm not stupid enough to be so arrogant in my strength…even though I'm talking to a talking blue horse…ugh, my mind needs to let some steam off…_'

"Very well…let's just ASSUME you are real. How the hell did I end up here, and how do I get out, why did you knock me out, why did you tie with this weird blue light that I don't even know what it is because this is too weird, and who the hell are you?" I barraged her with the questions in my mind, because I've had more than enough. If this is a dream, then I at least want to know where in the world am I.

The horse was silent for a second, but then it-I mean she…er WHATEVER- talked again.

"While we do not know what that "hell" of yours is, we shall answer your questions. You are in our mind, we do not know how you got here nor how you may get out, we would be asking that to you rather, you are in our mind, and I am Princess Luna." The horse said, once more. Woah woah wait, what?!

"What do you mean you should be asking ME how to get out and how did I get in? And I remember, last time you told me I was inside your mind. That's impossible! This horse is starting to piss me off a bit…"I said, the last part lower so she couldn't hear. Apparently, she did anyway, because next thing I know, she is right in front of me. As in, INCHES away from me.

"You shall call us Princess Luna you wretch! And we are a pony! Not a horse you philistean!" She shouted right in my face, with such strength I could have sworn it was air at hundreds of Kilometres per hour…ugh…

"_Ohhhh…my ears..my brain…" Was all I could say after her shout. 'Honestly, what's up with her voice!? How can she shout so much!? And why does she keep using "we" when it's only her? And "philistean"? Where are we, the 18__th__ century?...Ugh…so much questions…but I better tread carefully…at least for now. I think she's back to her aggressive side again. It's weird how she changes personality so much. First aggressive, then nonchalant and now aggressive again…as it it was her real feelings and I was seeing them first hand…GAH! Pull yourself together Shaun! This is not real, and I'll be damned if it is. Because this can't get any worse…_'

What I hadn't realized, is that through my whole thinking of the situation, the horse- I mean pony…this is weird…- was looking at me the entire time…as if she was curious…okay, this is not worse. Just weird.

"Now YOU will have to answer to US! Who are you, what are you and how did you come in our mind?" She asked me, almost shouting, but not quite. Good for my ears, at least. I decided to be calm now.

"My name is Shaun Weller, I'm a human, and I have no idea how did I got into your "mind" I told her, a bit of spite in the word "mind" because I refused to believe I was truly inside the mind of a blue talking pony who was supposedly a princess. It just can't be.

"…Very well Shaun Weller, if you are telling the truth, how are we supposed to know you are not lying?" She asked me, in a way I was sure was determined to make me lie. Yeah right, you don't know who you are messing with, my little pony. _'…Did I just say that?!...Well, now I know I'm going insane…_'

"No problem. Now, don't get me wrong, I could say the same thing to you…but, " I started saying, not stopping to say the exact thing she asked, because I know that doing so would be death for my ears. "to actually defend myself, I'll say that how exactly I came here, I have no idea. I don't actually remember anything from whatever brought me here. And trust me, I don't want to be here. And if I DID know, do you think I'd be so stupid to get caught by you if I knew you were powerful? Besides, you yourself deemed me as harmless, meaning, I'm no match to you." I explained to the pony in front of me. It's still weird using that word…

After I said all that, a bit of silence went by as she looked me in the face, as if you were looking for a sign of lying. Then she reared back in surprise, and spoke.

"You…you are telling…the truth? But…but how?! How could somepony like you possibly enter our mind and not remember it?!" She almost yelled, turning her head to the side in question, luckily for myself. It's like she was completely sure I was lying…then again, if she IS telling the truth…then I would probably feel the same way.

"I have no idea. But I AM telling the truth. In fact I would like to know how could I get out of here, if you could tell me." I told her, trying to get ANYTHING to form an idea on how to get out. If she isn't actually aggressive now, then it might be my chance to make to talk to her, and with it, get my ticket out of here. '_Wait…did she just say SOMEPONY?...What…the…hell?_'

"We cannot tell you. We do not know. We did not even know that you could get inside the mind of a pony" She answered me.

'_EXCELLENT! Now I may be trapped here forever with a goddamm pony that is apparently a princess and I'm supposed to be in her head, and she changes so her mood so many damn times and…AHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_'

* * *

**Well, this took longer than I thought but…it's here, at last XC. Once more, I don't think I'll take as much time as before for the next chapter. I don't think I have anything else to say that I haven't already said. My current catchphrase.** **Comment, R&R, let your inner Grammar Nazi out, throw WHATEVER ideas you have at me, haters ignored, flamers abhorred, etc, etc. Arc out.**


End file.
